This invention relates to a rotary valve assembly adapted for simultaneously opening and closing multiple passages that are arranged substantially parallel to each other, and an engine induction system using the rotary valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,900 discloses an intake assembly for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. The intake assembly includes intake ducts extending substantially parallel to each other and a rotor provided in the form of a control shaft and inserted in an elongated bore extending across the intake ducts. The rotor is operative to open and close the respective intake ducts to provide induction characteristics variable depending on operating conditions of the engine. C-rings are disposed in circumferential grooves provided on the rotor. The C-rings expandable radially outwardly, are in sealing contact with a wall defining the bore.